A hot melt adhesive comprises an EVA resin and is widely used in the fields of household appliances and the like. A hot melt adhesive base EVA resin is formed from the copolymerization of ethylene and vinyl acetate at high temperature and high pressure. Hot melt adhesive comprising an EVA resin is usually in a solid state at ambient temperatures and will melt into a liquid state at higher temperatures. Hot melt adhesives in a liquid state can be cast into the gaps of products such as appliances where the adhesive composition is cooled, solidified, and cured, thereby functioning as a sealing composition.
A one-component polyurethane foam (OCF) is a product combining aerosol technology and polyurethane foam technology. OCF is a special polyurethane-based product in which a pressure-resistant aerosol can is filled with the components of the OCF such as polyurethane prepolymer, foaming agent, catalyst, and the like. When the materials are ejected from the aerosol can, the components will produce a foaming polyurethane material that rapidly expands and comes into contact with air and/or moisture on contacted substrates, initiating curing reactions, and thereby producing a sealing effect.
There is a need for a two-component polyurethane foam, a process for producing a two-component polyurethane foam, and methods for using a two-component polyurethane foam for sealing applications.